thornevillepokemon_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Route 2 - Kanto
Route 2 is a route in western Kanto, connecting Viridian City and Pewter City.Viridian Forest and the western entrance to Diglett's Cave are located on this route. Route description Route 2 is a uniquely designed route that contains two pathways for a Trainer to follow, which are separated by a column of trees with only a few gaps blocked by cut-able trees. The western path can be explored by novice Trainers early on in the game; the eastern path can be accessed only with the use of HM01: Cut, which can only be used by Trainers who have obtained the Cascade Badge or have traveled through Diglett's Cave, a tunnel dug by Diglett that leads here from the eastern edge of Vermilion City. Western path Heading north from Viridian City, the road splits into two and forms a small square that rejoins and continues north past a ledge. This small garden square contains a sign with directions on it. Further north, a cut-able tree can be found along the eastern treeline that leads to the eastern path. After traveling west, the road then curves north and makes its way to a large patch of tall grass below a ledge, which can be avoided by going around to the east. There is another cut-able tree beside the patch of tall grass, also leading to the eastern section. To the north, past the ledge, lies the gate to Viridian Forest. After leaving the Forest, the route continues in the north with a small road, and makes its way east and then north toPewter City. The route passes a large patch of tall grass that dominates the small clearing before reaching the city. Eastern path South of Pewter City, the route passes the northernmost of two grass patches along the path as it turns to the west. At this point, Trainers can take one of two routes to progress south. The first option is to remain on the main path of Route 2 and travel through the gate and into Viridian Forest, a considerably long and inconvenient detour unless Trainers desire to catch Bug-type Pokémon. The second option, available to Trainers who possess Pokémon that know and can use Cut outside of battle, is to remove a small shrub southeast of the grass patch to gain access to the eastern half of the route. Here, the route meets the northern terminus of Diglett's Cave, a lengthy northwest-southeast tunnel between here and the eastern edge of Vermilion City. South of the cave lies a building that plays home to a Trainer who is looking to part ways with a rare Mr. Mime in exchange for an Abra, except in Yellow Version, when he requests a Clefairy instead. Beyond another Cut-able tree, the route begins to slope downhill as it approaches a gate. Here, Trainers that have at least ten Pokémon registered as "Owned" in their Pokédex can receive HM05: Flash from one of Professor Oak's aides. South of the gate, the western half of the route emerges from the Forest and passes near the second grass patch on the route as it heads south. Meanwhile, the eastern half continues downhill, linking to the western path in two locations via Cut-able tree-blocked passageways before dead-ending south of the second tree. There are several items located on the ground in this clearing, including an Ether and a Parlyz Heal farther south.